


Wet Day

by British and Brilliant (IantoIStheBEST)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoIStheBEST/pseuds/British%20and%20Brilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Perry's day is spectacularly wet, luckily he's semi-aquatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Day

Phineas paused while making the supersonic water slide 2000  
“Where’s Perry?”

In his underground base, Perry landed neatly in his chair.  
“Ah Agent P. We have had some suspicious actions from Dr. Doofensmirtz. He has been opening and closing the roof of his penthouse all night. It must be something evil. Go stop him Agent P.” Perry sighed silently and ran to his hovercraft. Which wasn’t there. He looked back questioningly at the Major on the screen.  
“Ah, yes. All means off transport have gone to be fixed and altered so you’ll need to find your own way. Monogram out.” The screen went blank.

On street level, Perry ran to the nearest bus stop. Thankfully the bus was there. He moved to get on.  
“Sorry, there is a no animal policy.” Called the bus driver. Perry got off again. Oh well, he thought, I’ll get some exercise. So he set off across the city. And the heavens opened.

\---Doofensmirtz evil incorporated---

Perry decided not to break down the door but knocked instead. The door opened and a torrent of water poured over him. Great, he thought, as if I wasn’t wet enough already. Doof grabbed his arm and dragged him in. it turns out the penthouse was flooded. Perry had to paddle as the water level was over his head.  
“Sorry about the water Perry the Platypus, but you’re semi-aquatic so you should be fine. I was testing the roof yesterday evening, as you destroyed the controls, which wasn’t very nice Perry the Platypus. Anyway, it got stuck, it kept opening and closing and opening and closing all night. I didn’t get a wink of sleep. When I got up I realized that the floor was flooded. Which explained why my bed was soaked. Somehow the roof had stopped halfway open in the night. You remember the huge storm last night and it’s started again. So that’s why I’m in my bathing suit.” Perry pointed at the inator perched on several tables piled up.   
“Oh that. Yeah, I adapted my dissintervapourator-inator so it would evaporate all the water, but it keeps getting wet so I have to keep drying it and jump starting in using Norm.”  
“Yes Dad.” Norm walked into the room.  
“No, go away Norm. And I'm not your father.” replied Doof.  
“Ok Dad.” Norm waded back into the kitchen.  
“Anyway Perry the Platypus.” Doof pressed a button on the submerged control panel. Nothing happened. “Man, the water has short circuited it.” Complained Doof. Perry smirked at him.  
“Don’t smirk Perry the Platypus; it’s rude. Anyway we’re going to have to bypass the trap today. Just don’t destroy my dissintervapourator-inator until I’ve turned it on.” Just then the inator blew up creating a huge hole in the floor which the water then poured into, not unlike a plughole. Quickly, Perry grabbed a lever fastened onto the wall. Doof was sucked down the make-shift plughole.  
“What have you done to my flat!” yelled the now angry neighbor. “You’re going to pay for this!” Perry smirked and started down the stairs. As he exited the building he heard:  
“Curse you Perry the Platypus!”

He returned home just in time to see Phineas and Ferb’s supersonic water slide 2000 being washed away in an unexplainable wave. Candace was staring at the space it had just been. Linda came out and offered cookies. Perry smiled, if he looked cute enough he knew Phineas and Ferb would pass him some under the table. Phineas looked at him.  
“Oh there you are Perry.”   
Everything was alright.


End file.
